A Pokemon Adventures Christmas Special
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: Join Blue as she tries to get everyone together for the Christmas special! Rated T for safety.


Blue: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Pokémon Adventures first annual Christmas special!~ I'm your host Blue, join me as the other Pokédex holders get ready for our Christmas party that will help them. Please be cautious when watching this, some of the Dexholders can be... crazy. *sweatdrops* Anyways, let's go in to the mansion where we are having the party at.

* * *

Blue: Welcome to the dexholders mansion where we all stay for missions, parties, etcetera. This year we have dexholders from Kanto to Kalos... except for the Unova group. They were stuck at their jobs at some agency. And Diamond is also gone. He's on vacation with his mother somewhere in Johto... oh well. So, there are a bunch a lovebirds in this mansion. But they're too shy, stubborn , or just plain stupid to confess and it's my job to make sure that everyone gets their 'special' wish. Let's start with... Red and Yellow. They've known each other for eight years and love nature. Yellow have tried confessing to Red a few times, but either at a bad time or chickened out. Red, well, he's just dense. Really dense. Here's my plan: I'm gonna walk casually towards the fireplace, which is next to the tree that Red and Yellow are setting up and 'trip' over the ladder. Yellow will fall and Red will catch her. They look into each others eyes and kiss. The End! C'mon, let's go!~

* * *

Yellow: *thinks* Why don't you like me back Red...

Blue: *walks by and trips on the ladder*

Yellow:*falls*

Red: *catches her*

Yellow: Thanks Red. * smiles*

Red: It's no problem. *smiles back*

Yellow: *kisses Red's cheek*

Red: *blushes*

Blue: *still on top of Green* Okay... not the way I wanted it to happen.

Green: Can you get off of me?

* * *

Blue: Okay, so Operation Specialshipping failed... so let's try plan Mangaquestshipping. Since Crystal and Gold, mostly Crystal are cooking Christmas cookies for everyone, this won't be easy. The plan? Just wait and see!

* * *

Gold: Please? Just one kiss!

Crystal: No.

Blue: *secretly hangs mistletoe and hides*

Gold: Plea- *sees mistletoe* Uh...

Crystal: What's wrong Gold? *turns around*

Gold: *kisses Crystal*

Crystal: *kisses back*

Gold and Crystal: *hear something fall*

Blue: NO! The cookie dough! WHY?!

Crystal: *faints*

Gold: *catches Crystal before she hits the ground* Sorry Blue. Can you do a new batch? *laughs nervously*

Blue: *sighs* I guess...

* * *

Blue: I didn't expect for her to drop the cookie dough and faint. So Plan MangaQuestshipping also failed, so what's the next pair? *looks at list*

Pink: Are you gonna be doing this all day?

Blue: Hey! Get out! Don't come back until the end credits! *throws Pink out mansion* Anyways, next is Franticshipping!*laughs like a maniac*

* * *

Sapphire: Hm... *back is facing Ruby*

Ruby: Hey Sapph, what are you doing?

Sapphire: Playing with this pretty flower I found...

Ruby: What kind of flower?

Sapphire: *turns around and shows Ruby*

Ruby: *blushes* Sapphire! That's mistletoe!

Sapphire: What is that?

Ruby: Well... *kisses Sapphire*

Sapphire: *kisses back*

Sapphire: Did you really remember?

Ruby: Remember what?

Sapphire: Mirage Island!

Ruby: What?

Sapphire: Jerk! *slaps Ruby and storms off*

Blue: UGH! *throws coffee*

Green: OW! HOT! *screams and runs*

Blue: Oops... *runs from the scene*

* * *

Blue: Three plans, not one worked. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY?!

Camerawoman: *sweatdrops*

Blue: Let's try it with the newcomers, Serena and Calem.

* * *

Calem and Serena: *watching The Santa Clause 2*

Calem: *looks at Serena* Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes looked, Serena?

Serena: Yeah, like a million times.

Calem: Isn't it nice that our Pokémon are in love too? *staring at his and Serena's Pikachu cuddling*

Serena: Yeah. Calem?

Calem: Yeah?

Serena: I love you.

Calem: *blushes* I love too Serena. *kisses Serena*

Blue: Really? They were already together? Grrr...

* * *

Blue: I think that one went way better than the other ones. The last one is... Haughtyshipping!

* * *

Blue: *secretly hides mistletoe*

Pearl: C'mon Missy! Can you please talk to me?

Platinum: I told you that you can call me Platina.

Pearl: *walks towards her* Can you talk to me now Platina?

Platinum: I don't have to talk to you.

Pearl: *looks at ceiling and sees mistletoe*

Platinum: What's so interesting up there?

Pearl: *looks at Platinum* N-Nothing! *blushes*

Platinum: *looks up* O-Oh. *blushes*

Pearl: *smirks*

Platinum: What are you smirking about? You're still blushing.

Pearl: I know, I've never seen you so nervous before.

Platinum: I-I am not ner- *is kissed by Pearl*

Pearl:Of course you weren't Platina. *walks away*

Platinum: Hey! I order you to come back! *goes after him*

Blue: Well, i that was the best plan all day! *looks at Jigglypuff watch* It's time for presents!

* * *

Blue: Okay! So we'll give our Secret Santa gifts to everyone by pulling numbers out of this hat. *pulls a piece of paper from hat* I pulled out #01 which is.. Red! Who is Red's Secret Santa?

Serena: I am! *hands Red a gift*

Red: *opens gift* Cool! A Pikachu 3DS! Thanks Serena!

Serena: It's my pleasure. *smiles*

Blue: *Pulls a another number out* #005, which is Gold!

Pearl: Here you go Gold. *hands Gold a gift*

Gold: *opens gift* Cool! A book on how to win girls over? *frowns*

Everyone but Gold: *laughs*

Crystal: Don't worry Gold, you are good at winning girls over. *blushes*

Gold: *blushes* Thanks Crys.

Everyone but Gold, Crystal, Silver, and Green: Aww!

Blue: *giggling* Sapphire, Secret Santa.

Calem: Here. *pushes a large gift towards Sapphire*

Sapphire: Yay! Present! *opens gift* A box?! *opens box* Another box?!

Everyone but Sapphire: *stifling their laughter*

Sapphire: *Opens five more boxes* What kind of sick joke is this?! *opens more boxes*

Everyone but Sapphire and Serena: *burst into laughter*

Green and Silver: *chuckle*

Serena: *glares at Calem*

Calem: * stops laughing* What?

Sapphire: I found the gift!

Calem: It's a blue t-shirt with a denim miniskirt and some leggings to go with it.

Sapphire: Well, your fashion sense is better than Ruby's, so thanks.

Ruby: Hey! I'm offended by this!

Sapphire: Shut it prissy boy!

Emerald: *laughs*

Everyone: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

Emerald: About 5-10 minutes ago. *sweatdrops*

* * *

A bunch of gifts later...

Blue: Okay, The last Secret Santa we're waiting for is Yellow's!

Red: *comes toward Yellow*

Yellow: *blushes*

Red: *hesitantly hands the gift to Yellow*

Yellow: *opens gift and gasps* I-It's beautiful! *holding a ruby gem necklace*

Blue: *sees gift* Red, that necklace is beautiful!

Red: W-Will you be my g-girlfriend Yellow? *blushes*

Yellow: *kisses Red*

Red: So is that a yes?

Yellow: Yes Red, I'll be your girlfriend. *hugs Red*

Red: *mouths* Thanks Green.

Green: *nods*

Blue: Operation Specialshipping worked!

* * *

Later...

Red and Yellow: *sleeping in each other's arms*

Serena: Calem, don't they look adorable together?

Calem: Yeah, they do.

* * *

Platinum: *stares at Pearl*

Pearl: *sees Platinum staring at him* I see, you want another kiss. *smirks*

Platinum: Maybe.

Pearl:*blushes* Wha-

Platinum: *kisses Pearl*

Pearl:*kisses back*

Platinum: * smirks* Who is the nervous one now?

Pearl: *thinks*I'm gonna tell her...

Platinum:*begins to walk away*

Pearl: Wait, Platina. I like... no. I think I love you.

Platinum: *stops walking*

Pearl: I loved you ever since we met 3 years ago. It okay if you don't like me ba- *is tackled by Platinum*

Platinum: You idiot, I love you too.

Pearl: *kisses Platinum's cheek* This is the best Christmas ever.

Platinum: I agree.

Blue: Great!

* * *

Sapphire:*crying* I can't believe he still can't remember what happened on Mirage Island! Baka!

Ruby: Sapphire...

Sapphire:*doesn't notice Ruby* I love him, but I guess that we'll never have the chance to become a couple. WHY RUBY?! *cries harder* WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!

Ruby: Sapphire.

Sapphire: *still doesn't notice him* WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! AM I UGLY?! *cries even harder*

Ruby: SAPPHIRE!

Sapphire: Go away Ruby! I don't wanna talk to you.

Ruby: Who said I wanted to talk? *smiles*

Sapphire: Wha- *is kissed by Ruby*

Blue: *crying* That is so sweet...

* * *

Gold: So... about that kiss?

Crystal: No.

Gold: For Christmas?

Crystal: No.

Gold: If you don't kiss me, I will destroy your research paper on Xearnes. All 68 pages.

Crystal: You wouldn't!

Gold: I would.

Crystal: You're evil. *kisses Gold*

Gold: But you love me, right?

Crystal: If you say so. *blushes*

Blue: So freaking adorable!

* * *

Blue: *sees everyone having a good time* This is perfect! All I need is for her to come! She said that she was-

Silver: Who is 'she', Blue?

Blue: Just an old friend of yours... *smiles evilly*

Silver: *is terrified*

Lyra: SILVY! *pulls Silver into a hug*

Silver: *relieved* Lyra... *Hugs back*

Blue: *gasps* Silver's hugging someone! *pulls out a camera and takes pictures* This is good for my Soulsilvershipping blog. Really good.

Lyra: Blue, put this on your blog. *kisses Silver*

Blue: Aw... Silver's first kiss! *takes picture* Lance and Claire are gonna love this picture!

Green: Pesky Girl...

Blue: But I'm you're pesky girl.~

Green: What are you t-talking about? (...shoot.)

Blue:*holding Green's journal* This. Journal entry for October 31st.

_October 31st_

_Thanks to that Pesky Girl I've been dragged to a stupid Halloween Party  
dressed as Charizard. How does she do that although? How does she  
persuade people, even me, to do all types of crazy things for her?  
Every time I see her, it makes my heart beat fast. I don't know why  
although. When I asked Daisy about it, she laughed. She told me that  
I was falling in love. I gave her a crazy look and asked her if she was  
joking and she replied with a 'no.' At first, I thought that I was just sick  
or something, but then reality struck me. I, Green Oak, was falling in  
love with Blue. Right now, she's a Pesky girl, but she's my Pesky Girl._

_ -Green Oak _

Green: *nervous* ...

Blue: So, what do you have to say?

Green: You are a stalker. *blushes*

Blue: I know. But you love me anyways.

Green: Whatever.

Blue: And Green?

Green: *looks at Blue*

Blue: *kisses Green* Merry Christmas. I love you too.

* * *

Blue: Thank you for staying with us at our first annual Pokémon Adventures Christmas special!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Blue: Pink has a few words to say to you, our viewers before we have to go.

Pink: Hello everyone! I hope you guys have a safe and wonderful holiday. Don't forget to review about your thoughts on the show and if you want me to mess with characters from the Pokémon anime on Valentine's Day, you can send me a PM or say it in your review! Again, have a wonderful holiday! Remember, I DO NOT own Pokémon.

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
